


Drink Alone

by thethreepassages



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinking, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethreepassages/pseuds/thethreepassages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a shitty week for SVU and Olivia isn't looking for a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Alone

It had been a shitty week at SVU. There had been a double rape homicide and the perp had gotten off of all charges. Everyone else had gone home but Olivia decided to finish off some paperwork. She sat at her office desk and let out a deep sigh. She was somewhat relieved that the case was over but was equally if not more so disappointed that the perp wouldn't face justice. Olivia pulled open the bottom right drawer and shuffled through the files. Where was it? She filed through the papers until she pulled out a bottle of scotch and unscrewed the cap. 

"Drinking alone captain?"

Her eyes shot up to find Barba leaning against the doorframe. He had that dumb smirk plastered across his face. Her attention quickly returned to the bottle.

"Trying to." Olivia hissed. He was the last person she wanted to see. If he would have done his job they wouldn't have lost the case. 

"I screwed up today Liv."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the nickname and took a drink of the amber liquid. "Why are you here Barba?" She sighed. 

"I want to apologize, I should have-"

"Just stop, please, it's fine."

Rafael sat down in the patent leather chair on the opposite side of the desk. He crossed his legs and let out a breathy sigh that made Olivia feel strangely agitated. Logically she knew that being angry with him wouldn't solve anything but she wanted to give into her temper. He gazed at the floor and slowly gathered the strength to look at her. Her deep brown eyes looked tired as she pulled her lips into a half-hearted smile. 

"How long have you been a scotch drinker?" 

"Ever since I became commander. It makes me feel sophisticated."

Raphael smiled a real and toothy smile. It was nothing like the grin he made after he made a snarky comment. Olivia felt her anger gently subside and she slid the scotch across the desk.

"Does drinking right from the bottle make you feel sophisticated too?' He laughed. 

"Just drink the damn scotch." 

He took a large swig and set it back down with a clunk. 

"Not too bad considering it came from a screw bottle.” Barba teased.

Olivia grabbed the bottle back in mock offense. “You know what they say about beggars and choosers.” 

"I don't recall begging. In fact very few people are capable of making me beg." His signature smugness crept onto his face and Olivia realized that it was innuendo.

Lame innuendo.

Fine, whatever. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of playing along. She rolled her eyes and took another big drink.

"You mean like your grandmother?"

That should shut him up. 

Instead he made another full smile and started chuckling, and before long was laughing and gasping for breath. He didn't try to contain himself at all, and it was a pleasant change. When his giggling subsided he reached across and grabbed for another drink. 

"When did you get this snarky? I'm impressed it takes a lot of guts to joke about a guy's dead grandmother." His tone was light and friendly which she was glad for. Truthfully she hadn't considered hurting his feelings and was a more than than a little relieved he look the joke well. 

"I guess you've rubbed off on me." She gazed at him and lazily raised a brow so he'd pick up on what she'd said and how she'd meant it.   
"You're going to need to do better than that if you want to get under my skin."

"I think I'd be fine just getting under those clothes." She offered as she stood up from her desk. His ears turned red and he pivoted in his chair to watch her walk to the door. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

"Goodnight Barba." Olivia cooed with a glance over her shoulder. She walked out of the room and into the hall thinking about the bottle of wine at home and a warm bath. Though maybe a cold shower would be more beneficial.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this pairing and I wanted to write something short and fun. Hopefully I accomplished that, ahah. is a serious lack of fic for Olivia and Barba and I wanted to help expand the list a bit. Thanks for the read. Cheers.


End file.
